Aging is perhaps the most complex phenotype, and it is likely that there are multiple genetic and environmental contributors to longevity. Longevity-related data are challenging to analyze and require state of- the-art statistical methods. The primary activities of the Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Core (Core C) are to help with research conceptualization and planning, and support of statistical analyses. During the current funding period, the Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Core has provided advice and analytic support to investigators. Before-study consultation was provided to ensure appropriate design, and after-study statistical services included data analysis and consultation on interpretation of results. The core aided investigators in writing up their results, resulting in several collaborative manuscripts. The Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Core also developed the web-based database for the program investigators and utilized the database to facilitate interactions and interchange of research ideas among the investigators in order to foster new directions. The specific aims of the Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Core are to: (1) coordinate and manage statistical activities in the overall program to ensure that investigators have ready access to statistical consultation and support; (2) provide statistical expertise for the design of new studies, including endpoint definition, sample size and power calculations, randomization procedures, data collection, plans for report generation, interim reviews, and final statistical analysis for all subprojects; (3) provide expertise in database development and management, develop data mining tools, and coordinate databases for data sharing among the projects/cores and with the scientific community; and (4) develop statistical approaches for novel experimental designs and statistical analyses. Methods to be developed will be, to the greatest extent possible, tailored to the needs of not only investigators involved in the overall program, but also the scientific community.